Agents of Gilneas
The Agents of Gilneas This group of rogues, assassins and spies, has no official name. Equivilant to Stormwind's SI:7 the agents prided themselves on being the most covert, elite and deadly of groups in Lordaeron. History Founding 800 Years before the first Orcish War, the forces of Lordaeron lead by Anicus Terimidias swept through Lordaeron, purging all traces of the crimminal bandit warbands that had taken over the realm. Only the most elite and talented of these bandits were able to survive, heading south to avoid Anicus's wrath some settled in the poverty striken and quiet Kingdom of Gilneas. Gilneas was in no position to deal with these Bandits, too stubborn to request aid from Lordaeron, the King of the day decided it would be better to instead recruit the best of these villians, sending them out on missions to eliminate the others of their kind in the promise of great wealth and status. This covert group would evolve, vowing loyalty to the Crown of Gilneas, and acting on is behalf since. Before the Second War Before the Orcish Wars, Gilneas utalised this group to gain the upper hand on its rivals, mainly Lordaeron, Alterac and Stromgarde. Agents would infiltrate these sister nations at the highest levels, gaining intelligence, stealing wealth, and manipulating rulers. This subtle manipulation lead to Gilneas expanding it's borders, taking land which had belonged to Lordaeron or Alterac, establishing trade deals which benefited Gilneas the most, and manipulating rivalries between them so they would not focus their attention on Gilneas. Though this group was not immortal, and constantly sought to train and recuit new members into it's fold. Preferring those of noble blood for their status and wealth would make the perfect mask for their criminal activities, the group came to recruit it's finest agent yet, Louisea Silverlaine. Louisea was taken as a Child and trained in the most brutal ways possible, once ready however, Louisea conducted many successful and previously impossible tasks that the group had only dreamed of. Infiltrating Quel'Thalas being the most praised of these missions. What they would not know however, is Louisea used the knowledge of the Elven Rangers to enhance her skillset beyond even that of the Agents. When Louisea was 18 years old, she was sent on her final mission as an Agent. Infiltrate their ancient enemy, the Order of Fenris. She was expected to secude, marry and manipulate the Lord of Fenris Isle, however this plan would backfire on the Agents in time... The Second War During the War Louisea used her new position to manipulate Lordaeron's forces and supply Gilneas with all the intelligence they needed. Though, the War took it's toll on her husband. Now believing the lies she had told him over the years, she decided to cut ties with Gilneas and live her new life in peace, or so she would think. The Agents would attempt many times to assassinate Louisea, fearful she would reveal the Agency to her husband and Lordaeron. Though the attempts failed, she never did speak of her dark past, keeping up the facade that she had just been a noblewoman her entire life. The Third War Gilneas fell on hard times, being besieged by Undead and then by the Worgen Curse. The Agency devoted itself to hunting down the Worgen, though soon found their own agents consumed by the curse. Convinced they could no longer operate in Gilneas, a cursed Agent being far too difficult to destroy, they decided to relocate their operations to Purgation Isle. There they worked to manipulate the people of Hillsbrad into giving up their lands, so that those unaffected by the Worgen Curse could rebuild their society there. Louisea would rejoin their service after Fenris Isle fell, and after brutal torture, was sent off to Silverpine Forest in order to gather intelligence on the Worgen and Scourge as well as hunt any that she could. Presently The Agency would meet it's demise after the Knights they had tried to manipulate so many years ago, the same Knights who had cast them out of Lordaeron in the first place, returned to purge their presence from Purgation Isle after they had captured Louisea for defecting again. Spymaster Greygate would be the only known member to escape the battle, though it is possible many more Agents still lurk around Lordaeron and beyond....